1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a posture monitoring system. More specifically, the invention relates to such a system which is removably mounted on wearing apparel of the subject whose posture is being monitored.
2. Description of Prior Art
Monitoring of posture is at times an element of the treatment of medical problems such as lower back pain. In order to be effective, posture monitoring systems should monitor the posture of the subject during all of his waking hours, and should provide a signal to the subject when his posture deviates by more than a predetermined amount.
"Measuring Man's Stability of Stance" by Terekhov, Journal of Clinical Engineering, Volume 4, No. 1, January-March 1979, pages 61 to 65, teaches a system for measuring stance in humans. However, the instrument is usable only in a static condition and therefore could not be used on a day long basis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,756, Barron et al, June 25, 1974, teaches a system for measuring and indicating static and dynamic loads exerted upon different areas of a subject human body. It includes, for example, an article of wearing apparel, e.g., an undershirt, including a plurality of sensors mounted thereon. The sensors measure the pressure, exerted by an external force, on the human body. Accordingly, they could not measure changes in posture of the human body. In addition, although the individual sensors are removable, the strip for mounting the sensors is an integral part of the wearing apparel. Accordingly, the wearing apparel is not washable even when the sensors are removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,375, Pfeiffer, Feb. 12, 1974, teaches an audio signal source which is worn on the human body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,036, Walters, Feb. 21, 1967, U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,163, Daniel, Oct. 15, 1974, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,540, Pradko et al, Apr. 7, 1970, all teach the use of strain gauges for measuring different human parameters.